


Ask For Answers

by femslash



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>full disclosure i've never written a sex scene before so this is probably terrible</p>
<p>but the world needed more shaundi x femboss okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask For Answers

Shaundi was sitting on the railing by one of the staircases when the Boss got back to the ship. It was amazing to her how Shaundi could manage to look so intimidating when doing nothing more while sitting around and looking hot. The Boss smoothed back her hair. This was no big deal. They were friends - this was just a normal conversation. Between friends. The Boss called out a simple "Hey." In response, Shaundi nodded, and removed herself from the railing, smoothing down her tight spacesuit. It was so unfair that she managed to look hot in the fucking ugly suits Zinyak had left for them, but the Boss wasn't exactly complaining. She walked over to her.

"Been a helluva ride, hasn't it?"

"That's an understatement."

"You've changed so much."

When they had first met, sure, Shaundi had been pretty. Shaundi had probably been pretty at birth. But when they first met, she had just been a kid - more of slutty, stoner little sister than anything else. The Boss had just wanted to protect her. But when Shaundi cleaned up her act, something changed. She got more confident. She dressed better. She lost the unfortunate white dreads. She just got...better. And she looked damn fine holding a machine gun. That sort of thing was important to the Boss. 

"We both have."

The Boss snorted. She hadn't changed - she could just afford better weapons now. Shaundi grinned at her. 

"Hey, whatever happened to that guy who won your dating show?"

"Puerto Rican Thunder God? He was sweet and all, but performance didn't live up to the name."

The Boss took a deep breath. This was it, this as her chance. Technically, she didn't even know if Shaundi was even into girls. But they were in space now. All things are possible in space.

"Look, I gotta tell you something...it always drove me crazy that you had ex's in every city and were willing to go on a dating show but not once did you ever give me a shot."

Shaundi took a step towards her.

"You never asked for one."

"I'm asking now." 

"Then let's make up for lost time."

The Boss swore she could hear music playing as Shaundi grabbed her hand, and began leading her in the direction of the ships quarters.

"We should probably go to your room. You have a bigger bed."

The Boss raised her eyebrows, laughing as she asked "Shaundi, have you been planning for this?"

"We're living together in space, I figured it was inevitable. Also, you loudly proclaimed that you got the largest bed because you were the fucking president."

The girl knew her too well. The door to the Boss' cabin was still sliding shut as Shaundi pushed her against the wall. The Boss moved her hands down Shaundi's back, then cupping her ass. Shaundi began kissing the Boss' neck, running her tongue along one of the many scars. The Boss moaned. No wonder Shaundi's ex's were always so heartbroken, if this is how she treated them. Shaundi took a step back and walked towards the bed. She began unzipping her suit, when the Boss grabbed her arm. "Let me do it," she said, not waiting for a response to finish pulling the zipper down. As Shaundi pulled off her unzipped suit, the Boss began hastily removing her own, tossing it to the side. She grabbed Shaundi again, kissing her violently, as Shaundi pushed her tongue into her mouth. When they pulled apart for air, the Boss paused to look at the woman standing in front of her. She was wearing a purple bra, with matching thong - a Saint through and through, thought the Boss. The Boss herself wore purple briefs - she had never been as well-endowed as Shaundi, making even Saints brand bras somewhat unnecessary. 

"So do you want to be on top or...?"

"You've always had a way with words, Boss."

"You're not answering the question, Shaundi."

Shaundi looked away from her. 

"Honestly, I don't know what I want. The last time I slept with a girl, we were both stoned out of our minds. I think Veteran Child might have taped it, actually."

And now that tape was gone for ever. Fuck you, Zinyak. The Boss stroked Shaundi's cheek.

"Okay, then I'm gonna do some things, and you tell me if you like the things, or if you want me to try different...things. Okay?"

Shaundi nodded, then unhooked her bra. Apparently, not even Playboy had been able to accurately capture how great her tits were. The Boss looked at her chest, then back at Shaundi. When she nodded, the Boss grabbed her breasts, and gently pushed her down on the bed. The Boss put a leg on either side of her thighs, and began pulling off Shaundi's underwear. She kissed a line fron her chest to her hips, then absentmindedly pulled off her own briefs. Then the Boss paused for a moment.

"So when you thought about this inevitability...did it involve like, tongue or fingers or plastic? Or I mean, I have tentacles too, if that's what you're into. I'm not gonna judge here."

"How the fuck do you still have sex toys?"

"Space is a truly amazing place. Also, there's a 3D printer on one of the lower decks, though I think Matt may have tried to burn it since I tested it out."

"Of course the first thing you ever 3D print is a dildo."

The Boss shrugged, and gestured towards a silver chest of drawers.

"Is that what you want to do then? You want me to fuck you?"

"...yeah, that sounds good, Boss."

She nodded, and sat up off the bed. As she walked pulled open a drawer, removing lube (at least, she thought it was lube - alien labels were confusing), and a harness she had stolen from Kinzie. How Kinzie still had anything leather was not a question the Boss wanted to think about. Neither was why Kinzie still had anything leather. Pushing those thoughts aside, she pulled open a second drawer.

"It's gonna be purple isn't it."

The boss looked at the dildo in the drawer. So she had a favourite colour. Who cared? The Boss grabbed it out of the drawer, and awkwardly carried everything she had taken out of the chest over to the bed. She made a mental note to move the two pieces of furniture closer together. She placed it all on the comforter, and they both stared at the small pile for a moment.

"It's safe, right?"

"I promise you, it's completely sterile."

"Pierce hasn't touched it?

"...Pierce is more or less afraid of any chest of drawers that I own, so I assume not."

"Okay then. Do you want me to put this on you?"

The Boss swallowed. "Uh, yeah, that would be nice. Do you know how?"

"I hooked up with a trans guy a while back, I think I remember how to do this."

The Boss watched as she prepared everything, then stepped into the harness when Shaundi presented it. She even tightened the straps for her.

"It's not too tight, is it? I don't want to hur-"

The Boss kissed her, softly.

"God, you're so hot when you're concerned about me."

Shaundi snorted, and then - "Wait is this actually happening," thought the Boss - knelt down in front of her. She looked up once, for approval or maybe just to see how goddamn attracted to her the Boss was right now, and then put her lips around the Boss' purple cock. Fuck, okay, nevermind, this was why all of her ex's were so heartbroken. The dick wasn't even a part of her, and yet the Boss was so unbelievably turned on by this it might as well have been. Moments later, Shaundi removed herself from the Boss and stood up. Grabbing the Boss' neck, she violently kissed her and the Boss lowered them both onto the bed. Eyes still closed, she groped for the bottle of what was probably lube with one hand, and popped it open. Shaundi pulled away from the Boss and propped herself up on her elbows.

Holding the bottle in one hand and her fake penis in the other, the Boss straddled Shaundi.

"I still can't believe this is happening."

"I can't believe this is the first time this has happened. How long have you wanted to do this?"

"Um...probably since I saved you from blowing up. But I figured you were still in love with Gat, and then there was the dating show, and that one guy from the Secret Service, so I just kind of assumed you weren't into me."

Shaundi shook her head. "You could've just asked."

They were quiet for a moment. The Boss blushed, realized that she was still holding the lube and the dick.

"...do you still want to do this?"

"Of course I fucking do!"

The Boss poured some of the clear liquid into the palm of her hand, then rubbed it onto the dildo. She always felt weird doing this, like she was giving herself a handjob ("Masturbating," she thought, "The term I'm looking for is masturbating."). She adjusted herself, lowering herself onto Shaundi. 

"Wait, I-"

The Boss stopped. She panicked, worrying that Shaundi was changing her mind. Shaundi cleared her throat, a blush spreading across her lightly tanned cheeks.

"...I wanna be on top."

The Boss choked. Okay. That was fine. Great, even. Much better than Shaundi deciding she no longer wanted to do this. The Boss obliged, and crawled further along the bed, until her head was at the pillows. She flipped over onto her back, and put her hands behind her head, faking nonchalance. Shaundi straddled over her, leaning down to kiss her. She absentmindedly put her hand on the Boss' chest, tracing the guns tattooed there. Then, slowly, she lowered herself onto the Boss.

It felt like they fucked for hours. The Boss grabbed Shaundi's chest, groping her, passionately kissing her. Shaundi moaned, as the Boss slowly moved her up and down. The straps of the harness hit her in just the right way. Shaundi threw her head back, raising herself.

"Boss, I love you, but I'm gonna need to go a bit faster."

"Always to the point."

She continued at the same pace for another minute, then picked up speed. Shaundi's moans grew loader, and the Boss knew they were both reaching the edge. She sat up, pressing their chests together and they moved their hips, kissing her forcefully as they both gasped for breath, rocking their hips in unison.

"Boss, I'm gonna ohh..."

Shaundi yelled as she came, digging her perfectly manicured nails into the Boss' scarred back. She came only moments later, moaning as she fell back onto the bed, Shaundi on top of her, still connected as she rested her head on the Boss' chest. They stayed like that for a moment, both too tired to move. Eventually, Shaundi removed herself from the Boss, and lay down next to her. The Boss absentmindedly stroked her chest.

"Is this gonna be a onetime thing?"

Shaundi shook her head.

"I love you. I mean it."

The Boss kissed her forehead. She really should've asked earlier, if this was going to be her answer.


End file.
